videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty VS Terminator: Dawn of War
Call of Duty VS Terminator: Dawn of War is an upcoming game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and one of the few Versus Games in the entire Series. It was subsequently confirmed for release in 2019 at the 2019 Ubisoft-Pixar Conference, where Todd Alderman, CEO of Infinity Ward, came to the Conference and confirmed the game. The official logo was released, showing a Terminator Skull made of Bullet Chains and Weapons, confirming that this game would show a battle between two of the most iconic franchises in Fictional history! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in Q3 2019. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nathan Gamble as Alexander Aaron/Phobos * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Guardian T-800 * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Chadwick Boseman as Ch'Tala/Black Panther * Scarlett Johansonn as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Billy Murray as Captain Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley Trailers E3 2019 Premiere Trailer The trailer opens showing Kyle Reese and Clementine inside a Factory-like Building, and Kyle is breathing heavily while Clementine says "Kyle, just calm down! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" as a gunshot wound is seen in Kyle's shoulder, and Kyle asks "What the Hell... Are they doing?" and then the trailer shows Ghost, Price and several Task Force 141 Soldiers out, while Clementine says "They think we destroyed it!" as it shows a massive Skyscraper, the Task Force 141 Base, exploding and killing several Government Officials. It then shows the Task Force Soldiers climbing up staircases and going through the Doors of the Building, and then Kyle is heard saying "I don't think they're planning on taking us alive!" as several 141 Soldiers repel into the Building, but are gunned down by Clementine as Kyle jumps off the Balcony and free-runs across the Rooftops of San Francisco. The trailer then shows a Pave Low flying towards the Task Force 141 Base as Kyle and Clementine sit at a massive Meeting as Price comes before them, saying "Kyle, Clementine... While a great many people see you as Heroes, there are some that prefer the world 'Vigilantes'. You two have operated with unlimited power and no supervision. And that's something that the Task Force 141 can no longer tolerate!" as Ghost hands Kyle a File that says 'The Coalition Accord for Termination of Detrimental Individuals'. The trailer then shows Clementine sitting on a Rooftop in Chicago as Griggs tells Kyle "I know how much Clementine means to you, Reese. Stay out of her situation! She's the one to blame, not you! Please, don't help her... You'll only make this worse!" and then Kyle angrily asks him "What are you gonna do, kill me?" and the screen turns to black. The trailer then shows several Task Force 141 Soldiers surrounding Kyle and Clementine as Ghost is heard saying "There will be consequences!" and then shows Kyle shooting down several TF141 Soldiers with a Sheiva SSW Marksman Rifle, and then John Connor walks in and says "Kyle, you seem a little spooked!" and then Kyle responds "Well, it's been a rough day!" as John is hear saying "If we don't accept limits, we're no better than Villains!" and then shows Clementine and Kyle loading their Weapons, and Kyle says "I just don't see it that way." as it shows John and Kyle in the Task Force 141 Base, and John tells him "Sometimes, I want to punch you in your perfect teeth!" and then Kyle just glares at him angrily. It then shows Clementine free-running across the Rooftop while shooting down TF141 Soldiers and Helicopters, then flips towards 2 US Military Troops and breaks their necks, landing perfectly on her feet as Kyle says "I just hope we consider all our options!" as Kyle is almost hit by an Attack Chopper's Minigun, and Ghost says "You know what's about to happen, Kyle! Do you really want to shoot your way out of this?!" and then it shows the two Teams: Ghost, Price, Soap, John, Griggs and Black Panther on one side of an Airport, while the other Team: Kyle, Clementine, Sarah Connor, Guardian, Lee and Black Widow stand on the opposite sides. The trailer then shows several Missiles being launched through the Airport and blowing up Fuel Tankers and Planes as both Teams fight each other, blasting at each other in a chaotic and explosive fight, Black Panther and Price fighting Clementine and Sarah while Ghost and John fight Kyle, and the others such as Guardian and Soap are fighting each other in the background. The trailer then switches to Kyle as he jumps out of an exploding Building and his dialogue is heard, saying "I'm sorry, John. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice..." as it shows a scarred and bleeding John outside the now-destroyed Airport, in flames after the fight, as he holds a badly wounded Sarah in his hands, as Kyle, battered and bleeding, says "But Clementine is my friend..!" and then John looks up at him, saying "So was I..." and then it shows Kyle and Clementine using their skills to kick, punch and hit John with their Weapons as John frantically tries to shoot them, but gets hit too hard every time and fires at the walls and roof as Kyle throws a punch at John, and the screen turns to black, showing the title: Call of Duty VS Terminator: Dawn of War. "War Arrives" Sneak Peak The trailer opens showing the logos of Infinity Ward and Activision, then quickly flashes to show a young, masked boy chained to a ceiling by both his arms, looking around in fear to see several Soldiers with Task Force 141 Symbols on their shoulder patches. The boy then looks around to see 2 more Prisoners chained up in the same way next to him, and then hears a gust of wind as John Connor spills into the Fortress as a Nanokinetic Swarm, and the Task Force 141 Soldiers kneel before John as he turns into his regular Human appearance, before walking down the small Corridor towards the masked boy. John then walks up to the boy menacingly and rips his Mask off, revealing the boy to be Kyle Reese, who breathes heavily as he looks up at John, who throws the Mask aside as the screen turns to black and shows a Terminator Skull, which then slowly degrades into dust and shows the title 'Call of Duty VS Terminator: Dawn of War'. Synopsis The year is 2017, 3 years after the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and the End of The War Against the Villain Armada. After the Collapse of The Hero Coalition in 2015, the Task Force 141 has now taken the Coalition's place as the form of Global Government and Military on Earth-135. However, a chain of attacks by a Terrorist Group known as 'The Multiversal Saviours' has caused a series of massive Battles between the Saviours and the Old Coalition's greatest Heroes: Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett. The Task Force 141, now furious due to these events, have begun the 'Coalition Accord for Termination of Detrimental Individuals', which calls for all members of the Old Coalition to be hunted down and killed. This splits the Heroes of Earth-135 in half as Kyle and Clementine start their own Squad of Heroes to stop the Task Force before it is too late! Plot Category:Call of Duty Games